1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a form conveyance device used in a form processing device.
2. Related Art
One example of a form processing device used for processing slip forms is a check processing device that is used to process checks and similar forms. A typical check processing device has a supply unit in which checks to be processed are loaded, a form conveyance path to which reading/writing means such as an image scanner and magnetic head are disposed, and a check storage unit that temporarily stores the checks discharged from the conveyance path after check imaging and magnetic ink character reading processes are completed by the reading/writing means. The check forms are scanned, read, and processed while being conveyed on edge through the conveyance path by a form conveyance device, and then deposited into the check storage unit. Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362 discloses an example of such a check processing device.
Form processing devices for processing forms such as described above may also convey forms in reverse for image capturing and MICR reading operations. The form processing device feeds forms into the storage unit, and reverses forms during conveyance as needed. Under certain circumstances when a form is reversed, a separate form already stored in the storage unit may be accidentally pulled back into the conveyance path with the form that is reversed intentionally. Multiple forms will overlap each other in the conveyance path when this happens, and form conveyance (feed) problems can occur.